Yellow Pearl
Yellow Pearl is a Homeworld Gem, and an original character who appears in Steven Universe. Appearance Her build and facial features are similar to that of Pearl of the Crystal Gems and Blue Diamond's Pearl. She sports a beige or pale peach maillot with a similar bustline to Blue Diamond's Pearl. She also wears puffy, canary yellow, sheer shoulder sleeves, and no skirt, as well as pale yellow long stockings and bright yellow flats. In the fashion of her owner, she has a puffy yellow pixie haircut that is pointy and in a similar bob design and pale yellow skin. Her gemstone, a yellow pearl, is on her chest and is a round polished cabochon, similar to Blue Diamond's Pearl. History "Message Received" In "Message Received", Yellow Pearl makes her debut. She answers Peridot's call, and attempts to reprimand her since she did not receive authorization from anyone to use the Diamond Communicator. Once Yellow Diamond takes over the call, Yellow Pearl listens in and expresses different reactions throughout the conversation. "That Will Be All" Yellow Pearl travels along with Yellow Diamond to Pink Diamond's Zoo. She sings background vocals with Blue Pearl in a song sung by Yellow Diamond when trying to make Blue Diamond move on from the death of Pink Diamond. "The Trial" Yellow Pearl acts as the stenographer at "Rose Quartz's" trial. During the proceedings, she is briefly affected by Blue Diamond's pathokinesis wave, and later is shocked by the defending Zircon's allegations, showing a disturbed interest in the question regarding Pink Diamond's Pearl. "Jungle Moon" She appears in a slide, among the files inserted in the Diamond base at the Jungle Moon. In the slide, she's seen taking a "selfie" with Yellow Diamond, who is otherwise oblivious to her actions. "Familiar" Personality Yellow Pearl adheres to the rules of Gem society, and when someone breaks a rule, she is shown to have a temper as seen when Peridot uses the Diamond Communicator, whom Yellow Pearl argues "has no excuse to use the Direct Diamond Communication Channel". Another example of this is when Peridot talks back to Yellow Diamond, causing her to gasp. Yellow Pearl is shown to be fearful of Yellow Diamond. When Yellow Diamond calls her name, she appears to be startled and nervously talks to her. However, while Yellow Diamond is yelling at Peridot, Yellow Pearl appears to be proud of her leader. Abilities Yellow Pearl possesses standard Gem abilities. Relationships Yellow Diamond For millennia, Yellow Pearl has been traveling around with Yellow Diamond. Yellow Pearl is shown to be somewhat fearful of Yellow Diamond but is willing to complete her requests. If Yellow Diamond asks her something, she will stop whatever she is doing to listen and answer. Yellow Pearl, through her facial expressions, is proud of her leader and is disgusted when anyone disrespects her. Peridot Yellow Pearl becomes angry that a Peridot used the Direct Diamond Communication Channel. Before Yellow Diamond takes over the call, Yellow Pearl explains that there is no reason she should be using the Diamond Communicator. Blue Diamond Yellow Pearl is willing to sing for Blue Diamond to make her feel better. However, it is unknown if she would be willing to do it without Yellow Diamond's request. Blue Pearl The bulk of their relationship is unknown, but she was seen remarking with pride towards her, then being short with her after she did not immediately join in and sing for Blue Diamond at Yellow's command. In "The Trial", Yellow Pearl gave her a worried look after Zircon mentioned Pink Diamond's Pearl. Pearl As with Blue Pearl, their relationship is unknown, but they are seen standing together in a flashback in "Now We're Only Falling Apart" and Yellow Pearl is not shown being snide towards her. Also in 'The Trial", when the defending Zircon mentioned Pearl, both Blue and Yellow Pearl appear shocked. Pink Diamond/Steven Universe Gemology Gemstone Information * A pearl is a hard object produced within the soft tissue (specifically the mantle) of a living shelled mollusk. Just like the shell of a clam, a pearl is composed of calcium carbonate in minute crystalline form, which has been deposited in concentric layers. * Pearls being considered lesser Gems could be based off the fact that pearls are not "real" gemstones, but are instead organic, being formed by mollusks. * As organic gemstones, pearls belong to the same group as ammolite, coral, ivory, jet and amber. These are all formed as a result of biological processes. * Pearl is the official birthstone for the month of June as adopted by the American National Association of Jewelers in 1912. It is also the birthstone for the Sun Signs of Gemini and Cancer. * Pearls are also given on the third and thirteenth anniversaries. * Pearl is the national gemstone of the Philippines. * The name "pearl" is said to have originated from the Middle English word "perle", which in turn came from the Latin word "perna", meaning "leg", thought to be due to the ham-leg shape of the bivalve mollusc. * Pearls vary in color from white to those with a hint of color, often pink, to brown or black. Each coloration will depend on the type of mollusk and the water where the mollusk lived. * Pearls come in white, off-white, cream, golden, peach, pink, black, silver, lavender, and blue. * Some pearls exhibit iridescence, which is known as orient. Orient can be predominantly one color such as green or pink, or consist of a rainbow of colors in weak, moderate, or strong appearances. * The colors of pearls also have sometimes been associated with certain qualities: black or gold with wealth, blue with love, pink with success. * Pearls have been harvested and cultivated primarily for use in jewelry, but in the past were also used to adorn clothing. * They have also been crushed and used in cosmetics, medicines and paint formulations. * Pearls are thought to give wisdom through experience, to quicken the laws of karma and to cement engagements and love relationships. They are thought to keep children safe. * Pearls are quite "soft" and range between 2.5 and 4.5 on the Mohs scale of hardness. * Because the nacre is organic, pearls are very sensitive to extreme heat, acids, dryness, and humidity. * Although pearls are relatively soft, they are extremely compact, which makes them durable and resistant to being crushed. Gemstone